heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is one of the main characters in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is first seen by Madoka in a dream of her fighting a monster in a desolate landscape of skyscrapers. The day after the dream, Homura has transferred to Madoka's school where she gives her ominous warnings. It is from here that Madoka learns of the costs of being a magical girl. Despite this, Madoka still became a magical girl to save the world from being destroyed, and later she formed the Puella Magi Holy Quintet with her, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura (all of whom she had revived with her wish), of which Homura would become 2nd-In-Command. Personality Since her arrival at Mitakihara Middle School, she is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is revealed in episode four that she is only like this because she has seen so much suffering during her tenure as a magical girl. Because of this, she does not want Madoka Kaname to become a magical girl and tries to do anything in order to stop her from making a wish with Kyubey, going as far as to attempting to injure and even kill the cat-like creature. Despite her cold attitude towards others, she still very much cares for Madoka as it is her sole objective to protect her due to the countless amount blood, sweat, and tears she has shed over her jumps in time. In the original timeline where her journey began, however, Homura is portrayed as meek, shy, timid, and is known around the school for her lack of confidence. She was also known for her physical incapability of performing in P.E. class; she would get dizzy upon doing even the simplest of warm-up exercises. This had the unfortunate result of her being a target of bullying, as heard on Drama CD 1. Overwhelmed by her perceived uselessness, she begins questioning her existence and until she begins her fated friendship with Madoka, her feelings do not change. Madoka, alongside Mami Tomoe, shows her the ropes and dangers of becoming a magical girl and notes that Madoka's own attitude became much healthier with every witch battle. In an ironic twist, in the anime timeline we see how frail and meek Madoka is, compared to the current Homura whose personality had performed a complete 180-degree turn due to her experiences in multiple timelines. Despite being regarded as emotionless by Sayaka Miki, Homura is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Homura herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life she unable to save or alter, but nevertheless, it does not slow her down from staying true to her main objective in saving Madoka Kaname. Homura is completely devoted to protecting Madoka, and it's hinted that she is in love with her. Unlike the previous examples, Madoka seems to know this and is rather exasperated with Homura's constant fighting people who talk back/say rude things to her. She is noted to be the least favorite member of the Quintet by most of the Battle Droids and along with Kyoko Sakura is the reason for the group's constant regrouping/disbanding. Powers . ]] Homura's special ability is revealed to be some kind of time-travel, which explains why she knows so much to the point of knowing exactly when and where certain things will happen. This also may be why she can move at blistering speed. Homura can stop and reverse time as well; however, anyone she touches while the ability is under effect will not be stopped. Homura is the only member of the team without any attack spells. All of her attacks come from purely physical weapons such as firearms and bombs. Her shield, which is also her timejump device, functions as a limitless storage supply in which she stores these weapons. She has combined this with her speed and her time-stopping abilities to make her a one-woman army. So far, she has used golf clubs, pipe bombs, IMI Desert Eagle, FN Minimi, Beretta 92FS, Remington 870, Howa Type 89, M26 frag grenades, flashbang grenades, RPG-7, AT-4, and C-4 explosives. In one timeline, she has used a bow similar to Madoka's, only black in color. Category:Puella Magi Holy Quintet Members Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Confederacy Members